


Meet-Cute at Stark Industries

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Harley is 18, Harley is all for it, Harley may or may not have a glasses kink, Harley's POV, I hc that Peter wears glasses sometimes, I love him? so much?, M/M, Meet-Cute, No angst here, Peter is a shy mess when it comes to cute people, did I mention fluff already?, oh my god shy peter is adorable, peter is 17 almost 18, this is so freaking sweet, those heightened senses must suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Harley wasn't expecting to meet such a cute brunette when Tony asked him to come visit.(Set in the Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener verse but can be read as a Oneshot)





	Meet-Cute at Stark Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Harley and Peter’s first meeting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Harley looked around the lobby in slight awe. The place was huge and definitely screamed expensive. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling near a old Iron-Man suit. The floors were covered in marble shining so bright he could see himself in the reflection. People in suits were walking around the room chatting or talking on phones. Harley even counted six different lines leading to the reception desk. A couple of elevators were off to the side standing tall behind four massive scanners, three security guards watching each one. Harley shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn, you don't do anything in halves do you?" He stated to himself in amusement. He then glanced down at himself. 

A faded t-shirt with blue jeans littered with holes and grease stains paired with dirty sneakers. He was already getting looks from those around him but Harley had never been one to really care about what others thought so with a shrug he headed to the elevators, slipping through a scanner with barely a thought. He noted in slight amusement that the light flashed green as soon as he passed. A pleased sort of warmth flowed through him as he realized Tony must have taken the time to add him to the system. He took great pleasure in the looks of annoyed disbelief being shot his way by most of the suits in line. He didn't get far though as one of the security guards followed him through.

"Hey, Kid! Where do you think you're going?" A voice called after him.

Harley spun on his heel to see a giant of a man lumbering towards him. A confused scowl on his face.

"To see Tony?" He replied as if it was obvious.

"Tony Stark?" The man repeated doubtfully.

"That's the only Tony I know. Oh, wait, actually there was a Tony who worked at the butcher shop down the road." Harley said with a light shrug "But we both know that's not who I'm talking about." He added cheekily.

"You got an ID?" The man, Harley was gonna call him Todd just because he can, asked.

"No? But I assume I don't need one since I was able to get past that scanner with no problem." Harley shrugged again, earning a scowl.

Hey, at least he was being honest.

"I still need an ID. We can't just let anyone past through." Todd insisted.

Harley hummed "Guess I'll ask Tony later then." He replied as he turned on his heel and started walking off. He subtly sped up before the man realized what he was doing. He heard the thundering steps behind him and quickened his pace again.

"Hey, kid." Todd called after him, he sounded pissed "I can't just let you leave!"

"Too bad!" Harley shouted back.

He managed to slip into an elevator before Todd could catch up to him.

He shot a grin and a wink at the man just as the doors closed on him. Harley just barely caught sight of the shocked horror that crossed the security guards face as the doors finished closing which caused him to snicker.

"I wish I got that on camera." Harley mused aloud. He should probably be more worried about pissing off one of Tony's security guards. Then again, Tony already knew what a little shit he was so really he should've known not to leave Harley alone. His lip quirked upwards in amusement at the thought of Tony's face when he hears about the situation. 

"I can send you a copy of the security footage if you prefer, Mr.Keener." A soft female voice stated, dragging him out of his thoughts.

Harley blinked in surprise before looking up "Jarvis?" He asked in confusion.

"My name is Friday. Mr.Stark created me to replace Jarvis after he passed." Friday replied.

"Jarvis died?" Harley shook his head "Damn, I really need to talk to Tony more. Speaking of, you know where he is?"

The elevator opened as Friday replied, "Boss is currently in his lab with Peter."

'Peter. That's the intern Tony wanted me to meet wasn't it?'  Harley thought to himself as he stepped out.

"Can you lead me to them?"

"Of course, Mr.Keener." 

"Just Harley is fine Friday."

"Of course Harley."

It might have been Harley's imagination but he was sure he heard amusement in her voice.

......

'This place is like a maze' Harley thought as he turned yet another corner, a door at the end of the corridor caught his eye.

"Finally!" He huffed, stopping in front of the door. He suddenly realized he didn't know how to open it.

"Uh, Frida-" A swoosh cut him off and Harley stepped back as a teenager walked out, his eyes on his phone. Harley looked him over.

Geeky sweater, blue jeans, sneakers, and curly brunette hair pushed to the side and falling slightly onto one of his eyes. He was even wearing black glasses. Harley may have a newfound kink for glasses because _holy shit_ , he looked simultaneously adorable and really hot. How was that possible?

Harley was a little too preoccupied staring at the really cute stranger to notice how close they were getting.

"Oh shit." Harley cursed as they collided, his arms immediately reaching up to stabilize the cute stranger.

"I am so sorry!" The stranger yelped looking up with beautiful brown eyes. The stranger, who Harley suspected of being the famous Peter, pulled away sheepishly.

"No biggie. I wasn't lookin' where I was goin' darlin'." Harley said, his eyes transfixed on the adorable flush working it's way up from supposed Peter's neck to his ears. He couldn't help the swell of joy he felt when he noticed supposed Peter's face redden even more at the nickname.

"N-no! it was my fault! I'm usually very good at avoiding things. I'm really sorry, uhm..." Harley realized he was waiting for a name.

"Oh uh, Harley. Harley Keener. Tony Stark broke into my garage." The statement flew off his lips almost unconsciously. Abby always rolled her eyes whenever he brought the topic up so he took great pleasure in bringing it up all the time. He even started conversations with it. Granted most people thought he was lying but he didn't care. It kinda became a habit after a while to introduce himself with the fun fact.

The supposed Peter's lips twitched upwards "Sounds like him. I'm Peter by the way. Parker." He added quickly, his face flushing even more, how could someone possibly be so red? "Peter Parker." He glanced down in embarrassment. One of Peter's hands came up to brush some hair from his face before he glanced up at him through his lashes.

Harley could feel himself melt. How can someone be so adorable?

"Nice to meet ya, Peter." Harley greeted with, he hoped, a charming smile. 

Peter returned the smile shyly.

'He's so fucking cute. Tony never told me he was cute.' Harley complained in his head. Tony was definitely gonna hear from him later.

"You too Harley. Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing up here?" Peter asked curiously. His head tilted like a kitten and Harley could just feel himself melt even more. Great, at the rate this was going he was gonna be a puddle on the floor before he even gets to see Tony.

"Oh. I was suppose to meet up with Tony but he wasn't answering any of my texts so I just came right up. Friday said he was here?" Harley replied with a slight questioning lit to his voice.

"Oh, you're a little late then. Pepper just dragged him out to a meeting. He'll probably be a while." Peter informed him.

"Oh, that sucks." Harley sighed.

"Uh, if you want..." Peter glanced away and then back, adding with a hesitant quirk to his lip "I could show you around?" He offered.

Harley grinned at him "I would love that."

"Alright then." Peter shot him a bright smile, his eyes glittering.

Well, fuck. This boy was gonna be the death of him. Harley just knew it.

.....

"Oh my god!" Harley laughed as he fell onto a chair in Peter's lab "That was the greatest thing ever!"

Peter couldn't reply as he was laughing too hard.

"Mr.Stark is gonna kill us." Peter finally managed to get out between gasps of air.

Harley snickered "Oh definitely. But it was so worth it." He watched in amusement as Peter pushed himself off the floor where he had collapsed with laughter.

Peter grinned "Want to do it again?" He asked, cheeky. His voice was a little breathless from all the laughing and Harley felt his face heat up a bit.

Harley cleared his throat, his eyes lighting up "Oh, I knew I liked you Parker!" He noticed his own voice had a bit of a breathless note to it, he decided not to mention it. Ever.

Peter flushed, a soft grin tugged at his lips "You're not too bad either Keener." He replied softly.

"Did I miss something?" They turned to see Tony standing by the door, a look of confused exasperation on his face.

Peter and Harley shared another look before they started to laugh again.

Tony was already regretting letting them meet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my pre-written chapters so it'll probably be a while before I post more...
> 
> P.S This isn't relevant to the story but I have watched The Umbrella Academy in it's entirety three times in the past week. That's 30 hours of my life I have spent just watching this show. I just love it so much? Klaus and Five are my favorite characters and I just- love it and them so much. It really is a great show and the soundtrack- Is so freaking good. I love this show. Definitely in my top five favorite shows. And I'm not even all that into superhero stuff (ironic I know).
> 
> Edit 5/17/19: So I wrote a Umbrella Academy/Spider-Man cross over. It's probably not what a few of you were hoping I'd write but hey, I tried.


End file.
